


Altea II: Honeymoon Boogaloo

by Bonymaloney



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-22 23:34:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17069321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonymaloney/pseuds/Bonymaloney
Summary: Keith and Shiro take some time alone to enjoy each others’ company.





	Altea II: Honeymoon Boogaloo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LaLionne (otayuriistheliteralbest)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/otayuriistheliteralbest/gifts).



“Ah, Keith! It’s so good to see you again!”

Coran’s words echoed across the hangar as the new ruler of Altea rushed to meet his guest in person, and Keith couldn’t help a smile. The Altean strode across the deck, waving frantically at Keith with his long limbs. Alteans appeared less and less human the longer you looked at them, but Keith knew the same was true of himself. Besides, for a long time in his life, Coran had meant home. 

The cape and the uniform were classic Coran, and he talked ten to the dozen as he showed Keith around his castle. He was talking about rebuilding not only his planet, but his people. They came to a halt at the feet of the big statue of Allura, and Coran fell silent, ears drooping. 

“I miss her so much,” he choked. 

Keith felt the same dull ache inside when he thought of his friend. Corans excessive displays of emotion could get awkward fast, and Keith’s instincts were to shut down. But he’d learned a lot in his time working with the refugee effort. He placed his hand on Coran’s shoulder. The Altean beamed at him, before folding him into a huge hug. Keith stiffened, then relaxed. He’d missed Coran. 

A tall Altean woman interrupted them. 

“Sire, more guests are here.”

Coran brightened. 

“The man of the hour!”

Shiro and Curtis stepped down from their shuttlecraft. Curtis dropped the bags on the hangar deck, and wrapped his arm around Shiro in a fond hug. 

“Thanks for the ride, Curtis.” Shiro smiled. 

“No problem, Captain! Enjoy your honeymoon.” He grinned, then swung himself back into the cockpit. Shiro turned and caught Keith’s eye, and his smile made Keith feel as though his heart was ten times bigger.

Coran winked and nudged him furiously.

“Let me show you two lovebirds to your quarters!”

Even Keith’s sense of direction was no match for the weird Altean elevators and their ability to move in every direction, and possibly every dimension. But they ended up in a huge room at the top of a tower, with a view across fields of juniberries towards the green and gold hills. The carpet was thick and soft, and the bed was large. 

Keith had loved Shiro ever since he first met him. He’d been struggling in class - whether it was his Galra senses, or something else, but being stuck in school with all the sounds and the smells had just been too overwhelming. It was Shiro who had recognised that when put him in a cockpit, just him and the wide open universe, and he was unbeatable. Shiro had saved him. 

The more time Keith spent with Shiro at the Garrison, the more his admiration grew. He was passionate in combat, but patient and focussed as a leader. And then Voltron came, and it was Keith’s turn to save the one he loved, and to lead. 

Now Shiro lay before him, one arm tucked behind his head, the other one, the Altean one, resting in Keith’s hair. He was grinning softly, but the tautness of his belly and the slight cant of his hips betrayed his urgency. 

Keith leaned forward and kissed him. Shiro’s lips were soft, his skin smooth, and Keith could smell his shaving cream. He rested his forehead against Shiro’s, gazing into his eyes, looking for his invitation. Time together was a luxury they’d had to go without for so long, and part of Keith wanted to just look at him for a while, to drink in the sight of him in his tight black and blue trunks, to rest his head on Shiro’s big chest. But then Shiro tightened his grip ever so slightly, raking through Keith’s hair. And Keith had never been the most patient. 

He dragged his lips down Shiro’s throat, grazing his teeth lightly against his jawbone, then ran his tongue along his collarbones. So straight and strong, but so vulnerable. Shiro’s underarms were hairy and smelled of too long spent crammed into a shuttlecraft, and Keith nuzzled and breathed deeply. 

Shiro chuckled. “Weirdo,” he said fondly. Keith frowned, and Shiro kissed him again. “It’s ok, you smell good too. “

Shiro’s chest was smooth and broad. Keith swirled his tongue around his nipple before biting down gently. Shiro gasped and his hips jerked upwards, pressing his erection into Keith’s belly, and Keith felt a spark of triumph. He hooked his fingers around the waistband of Shiro’s tempting little trunks and pulled. 

His cock was long and thick, flushed a deep pink at the tip, with a glistening drop of precum. Keith dragged his tongue along the entire shaft, relishing the musk that was so intimately Shiro. He eased his lips forward around the shaft and then paused, the warm pulsing length resting half in and half out of his mouth. 

“-!”

Shiro let out a sharp groan of frustration and pressed down on Keith’s head. Keith felt a spark of triumph. This was the Shiro that only he got to see, all patience gone, urgent and needy. He took Shiro down as far as he could and set a steady rhythm as Shiro gasped and moaned and stifled curse words. Keith had never really understood what other people meant when they talked about gagging. It wasn’t a thing that happened to Galra. 

Finally, he felt Shiro tugging on his hair, guiding him upwards. He wrapped his big strong hand around his own dick and Keith’s, squeezing and stroking in a slippery mess of spit and precum. 

“Together,” he breathed, gazing deep into Keith’s eyes. 

“Together,” Keith gasped harshly, clinging to his Shiro as his pleasure overwhelmed him.

**Author's Note:**

> A Corantron secret Santa gift for the Shapeshifting Wizard! An incredible cosplayer and all-round fantastic person - happy Christmas!


End file.
